How Their Lives Started In the Academy
by AkitoKazuki
Summary: Special series! This is how Naoki and Naomi's lives in the Academy started, this is a short series, 7 chapters only. Oh, It's a long epilogue for 'Beauty and Hottie'. Review Please
1. It has Begun!

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mikan and Natsume had been lawfully wedded for 7 years till now and currently they only have a pair of twins which is Naoki and Naomi Hyuuga. Naoki is a male and Naomi is a female. Naoki is a calm, cold and smart boy and Naomi is a strong-willed, optimistic and smart girl. Naoki's left eye is crimson color while his right eye is hazel color, as for Naomi, her left eye is hazel brown and her right eye is crimson color.

Naomi has developed her Alice earlier than Naoki, and she has the Alice of Fire like her dad, while Naoki still doesn't have his Alice. Mikan have already contacted Alice Academy and told them that she will send both her child to Alice Academy when Naoki develops his Alice in near future, since Mikan is the most respected person in Alice Academy, so the principle and all the teachers agree, but under one condition, Mikan and Natsume must come back and be a teacher to the Academy. And so they have a deal.

So let's get on with the story shall I?

"Neh Ki-kun, wake up, the bell has rung, let's go home already." Naomi said to her twin brother.

"Hn"

Oh, one thing about Naomi after she had her Alice is, she have to wear Mikan's nullifying bracelet, to never let her use her Alice in public, and that bracelet can only be taken off by Mikan when training Naomi.

"Ki-kun is so like papa, so cold and quiet." Naomi said. Naomi and Naoki are walking home hand in hand.

Suddenly, Naoki stopped his track making Naomi bumped in to him.

"Ah, Ki-kun, why did you stop so suddenly?" Naomi rubbed her nose, and then peeked in front. She saw 4 boys around age 8-9 surrounding them.

"Mi-chan, run home now, I'll buy you some time." Naoki whispers to her.

"No! What about you?"

"Shut up and listen Naomi Hyuuga, you're the one with Alice here, if they found out, mom will kill us, now scram." Naoki warned.

"You better make it home safely or else." Naomi trying to hold backs her tears and then ran away.

"What do you hags want from me?" Naoki said in a dangerous tone.

"You and your stupid sister is an eyesore, look at those eyes, we can see you aren't one of our kind." One of the boys said.

"Really? Well I suppose that shows us that you're the dumb ones and we're the smart ones, Ba-Ka!" Naoki smirked.

"What did you just say weirdo?" the second boy said.

"Are you deaf or are you just retard? I say that you people are stupid." Naoki smirked.

"You bastard, you're ticking me off!!" the third boy said, after what he said, he launched at Naoki with a fist in the air.

Naoki had a bit of fighting experiences, especially when his dad and mom were once famous underground fighters.

Naoki stood and fought with those 4 boys until he is famished, he never gave up even they hit him so hard. Now Naoki is lying on the floor panting hard while the other boys were kicking him.

_Why can't I protect myself properly?_

_**You could.**_

_Who are you?_

_**I'm you…**_

_Tell me how can I defeat them? If this happens again, I couldn't assure that Naomi is not here, I don't want to be protected by her._

_**You will find your powers locking deep in your heart.**_

Naomi ran and ran with tears non stop flowing out from her eyes, till she reached home.

_Naoki please hang on!_

Naomi slammed open the door, and she thanked god that her parents were there.

"PAPA!!" Naomi ran towards Natsume and kept crying.

"Whoa, Naomi, what's wrong?" Natsume asked.

"Ki-kun….sniff…he's…attacked…sniff…by….sniff…a…sniff…group…of…guys…" Naomi said between sniffs.

"Naomi, calm down and tell us slowly." Mikan said while stroking her daughter's hair.

So Naomi told them the whole story, including the place where Naoki and Naomi are surrounded.

"Natsume grab my hand, we're going. And Naomi, go to your room and bath, calm yourself, I'm going to bring Naoki back." Mikan said, and then later poof, Mikan and Natsume is gone.

"Naoki, please be safe!" Naomi prayed.

_Is so painful, what can I do? I do not have Alice like Naomi, what can I do?_

"_**You will find your powers locking deep in your heart." **_Those words ring in his head many times.

_My heart, please, give me my powers as I can protect the ones I love! Please._

Suddenly a bright light appear from Naoki's body, making those boys that were previously attacking Naoki backed away.

"Wh-what the!?"

Mikan and Natsume saw the white light appear and began to worry.

"See, thanks to your teleporting alice stone, we're so far apart from him!" Natsume said sarcastically.

"Shut up Hyuuga, Naoki is also my son, I'm also worried, I teleported here because I don't know where it is." Mikan argued back.

"Stupid woman as usual."

"You'll get it when I reached home." Mikan said coldly.

When Mikan and Natsume reached the place where Naomi described, they were shocked by what they saw.

"Wh…at…are…you?" One of the boys manages out.

"I've need not to answer you, now is payback time." Naoki said coldly.

Naoki is now standing firmly on the floor, while there are some black element things coming out from everywhere, tying the boys up in the air.

"I won't kill you guys; after all, you were the one that awaken my powers." Naoki smirked.

"You….mon…ster…" the third boy mumbled, and then all of them fainted.

"NAOKI!!" an oh-so-familiar voice was heard.

"Mama…" Naoki mumbled as he saw Mikan and Natsume ran towards him.

"Daijoubu?" Mikan asked as she hugged her son.

"Yeah" Naoki replied.

"Oi Mikan, nullify them." Natsume points at the 'thing' that captured those boys.

"Naoki did you do it?" Mikan asked.

"They nearly killed me." Naoki replied nonchalantly.

"I see" Mikan replied as she nullifies those dark element that capture the boys.

After the boys dropped on the floor, Mikan started to heal them and erase their memories, as she's scared that what might happen.

"Let's go home and get you clean up." Mikan smiled at Naoki and then gave Natsume an 'oh-you-are-so-going-to-get-it-when-we-reach-home' look.

Once they reached home, the first one to greet them was Naomi; she ran straight towards Naoki and hugged him tightly while crying.

"BAKA!! Why do you have to act so tough? You do know that I can protect you right? Big baka!" Naomi cried.

"Mi-chan, look at this." Naoki said, while Naomi looked at him confused.

Naoki showed Naomi his Alice and resulting that Naomi was quiet happy about it.

"Naomi, Naoki, you both will be entering the school that your dad and I once entered, you will not able to come home till you graduate, the place there is specialized with people like you, with special abilities." Mikan explained.

"But mama, I don't want to separate with you!" Naomi said.

"Ah don't worry dear one, me and your dad will be going with you, we have to be teachers in there." Mikan said.

"Now go up and pack your stuff, the maid will help you with it." Mikan smile and said.

The twins nodded then walk upstairs hand in hand. Until the twins were out of sight Mikan's smile disappears too.

"Mi-" Natsume was going to say something to Mikan but was cut off by her.

"Shut up, I'm ignoring you." Mikan said coldly then teleports away, leaving a dumbstruck Natsume.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_**Mi-**__" Natsume was going to say something to Mikan but was cut off by her._

"_**Shut up, I'm ignoring you.**__" Mikan said coldly then teleports away, leaving a dumbstruck Natsume._

After what had happened, Mikan decided to give a call to the girls.

"Hello? This is Anna/Nonoko/Sumire/Hotaru, speaking." The three girls greet in unison.

"Hey girls, it's me." Mikan replied

"Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko squealed.

"Yo!" From Sumire and Hotaru.

"Guys, I've something to tell you." Mikan announced.

"It sounds important." Sumire said.

"I'll let you guess." Mikan replied.

"Hmm, Naomi baked her first cake?" Anna asked.

"No"

"Naomi burned down the house?" Sumire asked.

"No way!"

"Naoki got a girlfriend?" Nonoko said.

"Err, no." Mikan replied once again.

"Naoki got his Alice." Hotaru said bluntly.

"Bingo! And I'm going back to the academy." Mikan said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Anna, Nonoko and Sumire shouted.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Well, Naoki just developed his Alice half an hour ago and I've made a deal with the academy that I would be a teacher there if both my children develop an Alice." Mikan explained.

"Since you guys are here, I've got something to say too." Hotaru said bluntly.

"Let me guess, both of them got Alice not too long ago." Mikan replied.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Anna and Nonoko responded.

"Since I don't get money out of this, why should I lie?" Hotaru replied.

"Come to think of it, what're the children's Alice?" Anna asked.

"Naoki is Darkness Alice, while Naomi is Fire Alice. God, both of them will be in DA class; just hope is a different teacher." Mikan prayed silently.

"Karin develops quite early, earlier than Kiyoshi; Karin had the Plant Alice, like Misaki-sensei, while Kiyoshi have the Lightning Alice." Hotaru said.

"Woah, hey Anna, Sumire, that means it's only our child that haven't develop their Alice." Nonoko realized.

"Yeah, can you girls hold a sec? Mochu is calling me." Sumire said.

"Sure" The girls replied.

"Anyway, Hotaru, what are you planning to do?" Mikan asked.

"Since you're going to go back to the academy, I guess I've no reason to decline the proposal that they gave me." Hotaru said.

"What proposal?" Anna and Nonoko replied in unison.

"They invited me back to be their Head of Technology because the previous one resigned." Hotaru said.

"What is this 'Head of Technology' post does?" Anna asked.

"Invent things, repair things, and survey things, quite busy I must say." Hotaru replied.

"Ah, I really envy Hotaru and Mikan; you guys get to go back to school!" Anna said.

"Oh my god!!" Sumire shouted.

"Chill Permy, what happened?" Mikan teased.

"My name is not permy! You guys have no idea what just happened." Sumire exclaimed.

"What?" All of them asked.

"Mochu just found out Takumi had the Foreseeing Alice!!" Sumire exclaimed.

"You serious?" Anna and Nonoko asked AGAIN.

"Duh, now we all could go back to the academy!" Sumire said.

"Err, except us? Our child has no Alice yet." Anna said.

"So true." Nonoko said with a little disappointment in her tone.

"Don't worry about it girls." Mikan said.

"Yeah, they are just late bloomers." Hotaru said.

"Thanks Hotaru, Mikan, and Sumire." The twins said.

"Hey, I've got to go, I need to pack my stuff and leave for the academy." Mikan said.

"Me too, Karin is still too young to pack her own stuff, Ja!" Hotaru said.

"Bye!" The others said.

So Mikan and the family reached Alice Academy with their limo, and Mikan is still ignoring Natsume, that made him really pissed. They settle down in their own mansion, which was bought by Natsume before they came to Alice Academy.

"Naoki, Naomi, you won't be living with us, but you can come home every weekend, you understand?" Mikan explained.

"Yes mommy." The twins replied in unison.

"That's my child, now go bath, and later I'll bring you guys to the central market that last time my friends and I like to hang out in." Mike smiled at them.

"Hurray!" The twins replied in unison, and then they rushed of for their bath, Mikan just look at them and smile.

"Hey Polka-dots, how long are you going to ignore me?" Natsume asked coolly.

"Polka-dots? Oh my god! Hyuuga you goddamn pervert! Just because we're married, doesn't mean you could go look at my drawer!!" Mikan screamed at him.

"Well you showed it to me when you were going to the bathroom few days ago." Natsume replied casually.

"Shut up, if it weren't for the kids, I have already divorced with you." Mikan said angrily.

"Don't lie; you just can't live without me." Natsume smirked as he walks closer to Mikan, while every step he took forward Mikan just move backwards.

"Natsume, don't come any closer or I'll freeze you." Mikan warned.

"Like I'll fall for that, you haven't unsealed your S.E.C Alice yet, you only have your teleporting alice stone with you, so you can't freeze me." Natsume smirked in triumph and trapped Mikan using himself as a human cage.

"Unsealing them takes only a few minutes, I can-" Mikan haven't get to finish her sentence then Natsume crashed his lips on to hers, kissing her hungrily.

Mikan being Mikan, very in love with Natsume, but always denies that fact that they are already married! No matter how many times Natsume manage to make her pissed or angry, he still has his own way of making Mikan fall in love with him again. For example, passionate kisses, and let's continues with the story.

At first Mikan wanted to break free from the kiss, but let's just say, it's one of his charms in kissing people, so Mikan eventually fell in to the kissing trap, which led Natsume to victory.

So after 1 minute 15seconds and 5miliseconds, they broke the kiss, so as you can see Mikan is blushing real hard.

"Stupid pervert, don't think I'll stop ignoring you because of that kiss." Mikan glare at him.

"Then what should I do to make you stop ignoring you?" Natsume said.

"Let's see, tell me something I don't know." Mikan said.

"I'm your first lover." Natsume spoke casually.

"Liar, my first lover was the guy in the park when I was like, let see five years old!" Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Yeap and the guy that gave you that necklace is me." Natsume pointed at the heart-shaped necklace that her first love gave her.

"You're lying, I won't fall for that." Mikan said.

"Unsealed your S.E.C Alice and look in to my past then." Natsume said.

"Fine, but if you're wrong it will be 3 days of ignoring." Mikan said.

"But if I'm right, then you'll have to listen to what I said for 3 days." Natsume smirked.

Mikan took in a deep breath, released it, and then she did a hand-seal, after the hand-seal, a holographic cube was formed on top of her palm.

"Unsealed!" Mikan shouted. After she shouted, the cube burst, it meant that the seal that sealed her S.E.C is broken.

"Ah, it feels so darn good with ALL the Alice in my hands again, how I missed them over 7 darn years." Mikan stretched her arm.

"Well, it's time for out bet." Natsume said.

"Fine"

Mikan closed her eye and went into Natsume's past.

_**Flashback**_

_A girl came to me and said._

"_Nice to meet you, I've just transfer in today, my name is Sakura Mikan, and I have no friends here, so, can I play with you?"_

"_Hn"_

"_I'll take it as a yes, arigatou Neh." the girl said to me along with a very bright smile…_

"_I'm leaving tomorrow night, today is my last day here" I said coldly to that girl._

_The girl seems sad. I really liked her, she was very pretty._

"_Don't worry, when I come back, I'm going to find you and take you as my bride."_

"_En is a promise neh! I'll be waiting." She said with her smile back again._

_Then I left, I heard her screaming about something, I just don't know what she said._

_**End of flashback**_

"So, ready for your command? My beloved?" Natsume smirked as he lean closer to Mikan's shocked face ready to kiss her oh-so-luscious lips.

"Oh no you don't! Natsume you come one more step, I'm going to freeze you!" Mikan threatened.

"Oh shut up, I could melt with a snap of my finger." Natsume smirked as he caged Mikan on the wall with his hands, and when he's about to kiss her…

"Papa, what are you trying to do with mama?" A cute boy voice came below them and took them both off guard.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Cafe D'amour

**Chapter 3  
**

"_**So, ready for your first command? My beloved?**__" Natsume smirked as he lean closer to Mikan's shocked face ready to kiss her oh-so-luscious lips._

"_**Papa, what are you trying to do with mama?**__" A cute boy voice came below them and took them both off guard._

Natsume is only 3 centimeter apart from Mikan's tempting lips.

_Save by my son! _Mikan sighed in relieved.

"Nothing dear one" Mikan squat down and carry Naoki in her arms, while in her arms, he hugged Mikan tightly and glared at his dad, giving Natsume a don't-lay-a-hand-on-my-mom-even-though-you're-my-dad glare and Natsume NEVER back downs from a glare, and send Naoki back a too-bad-you're-20years-late-she's-already-my-wife look along with a smirk of triumph.

Well one thing about this cute little Naoki is, he is very fond of his mother, he practically loves his mother more than his father, even he is still young, he is a very smart kid, and was very obsessed and overprotective of his mother, let's say he had this attitude from Natsume, he will grow very jealous if he sees any guy near his mother, sometimes, he even got jealous of his father! Cute little boy.

"Naoki, where's Naomi?" Mikan asked.

"I'm right here, mama!" Naomi skipped down from the stairs.

"Kay, let's go now, we don't have all day." Mikan said.

So arrive to central town by their limo, when they come out from the limo, many pairs of eyes were darted at their direction.

"Oh my god, isn't that Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura?" one of the people said.

"Who are they?" another guy asked.

"'Didn't you know? They are the pair that saved the academy 8 years ago, and now I've heard that Mikan Sakura resigned from being a Gucci model and came here to be with her child!" The girl continued.

"Isn't those two kids the 'Kidz Trend' model? The most beautiful pair of twins in the modeling history? I think they are called, Oh yea! The girl one is Naomi Hyuuga, while the male one is Naoki Hyuuga, ah, such angels." Another girl said.

"Natsume, I think we attract too much attention." Mikan sweat dropped.

"Ya think?" Natsume shot back.

"I think they are getting closer to us." Mikan said.

"What are we going to do?" Naoki asked.

"Run perhaps?" Naomi answered.

"This is why I hated the academy, fan girls." Natsume shook his head.

"Mikan Sakura can I have your autograph?" one of the fan boys asked.

"Natsume-sama please give me a kiss." One of the fan girls shouted.

"_Everybody stop!_" Mikan commanded using her voice pheromone.

"I was beginning to think that you forgotten how to use your Alice." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up, don't make me take away the Nullifying ring from you." Mikan said, just after she finishes her sentence, another limo came into view and stopped somewhere near them.

"I think that's Hotaru." Mikan said coldly.

The limo's door open and there came out another two pair of godlike peoples.

"Nice to see you again Hotaru." Mikan hugged her.

"You too" Hotaru hugged back.

"Where are those angels?" Mikan asked.

"Hi Aunty Imai!" Naoki and Naomi greet in chorused.

"Hi small kids, so how was the game I've invented for you two?" Hotaru asked.

"Perfect!" Naomi gave her a thumbs-up, while Naoki just nodded.

"Tell me when you got bored of them." Hotaru said.

"Sure! Aunty where's Kiyo-chan?" Naomi asked.

"He's not here yet, you'll get to meet him in the school later." Hotaru said.

"O-okay!"

"Damn it Hotaru, don't spoil my kids." Mikan whined.

"Strawberry, I think you should release your voice pheromone from them." Natsume said while pointing at the audience.

"Don't call me strawberry!!" Mikan shouted, after that she snaps her finger and everybody is freed from her spell.

"Don't you fanboys and fangirls come near me and my family or else I'll personally steal away your Alice." Mikan threatened them and they scrambled away.

"Phew that was over." Mikan whipped off her invisible sweat.

"Oh yea where's Ruka?" Mikan asked.

"Over there." Hotaru pointed towards Ruka who just came out from the car.

"Ah, Ruka! It's been such a long time!" Mikan went and hugged him.

Suddenly, there a few floating fire balls and Naoki quickly climb on top of Mikan and hugged her like a Koala bear hugging a tree while emitting his Darkness Alice's aura.

"Ruka, you do know that, she's my wife don't ya?" Natsume hissed.

"Err, yeah."

"Natsume! Stop that, it's just a friendly hug." Mikan said.

Just a simple act like that could cause Natsume and Naoki to be jealous.

"Mommy" Naoki called out.

"Yea?" Mikan replied.

"I'm hungry, mi-chan is also hungry." Naoki said.

"Oh, okay, let's go eat something nice." Mikan took him in her arms.

"Naomi let's go." Natsume said then he took out on his hand to let Naomi take it.

"Hai!"

So they have arrived in a café-restaurant called, 'Café D'amor'. Well, it was still here after all this years since Mikan left.

"Ah, how nostalgic!!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Welcome, how may I serve you today?" the waitress greeted.

"Is Yumi-chan here?" Mikan asked.

"Yes she is. Do you want me to call her?" The waitress asked.

"Yes please, and tell a girl name Mikan is here." Mikan smiled.

Several minutes later…

"MIKAN-CHAN!!" A girl with purple color hair and black eyes came out from the staff room and launch herself towards Mikan.

"Ah, Yumi-chan, it's been a long time." Mikan said.

"Yes it is! I missed you, so how are you? Is Hyuuga still bullying you? I've heard that you've come back, and are your children with you?" Yumi bombard Mikan with question.

"Haha, one at a time Yumi-chan, I've missed you too, I'm fine, Natsume is treating me just fine, although he does piss me off sometimes, and yes, my children are with me." Mikan smiled.

"Oh, I must meet them, where are they now?" Yumi asked.

"They are already seated." Mikan said point towards the table where Natsume and the others sat.

Mikan led Yumi towards the table where they sat.

"Hotaru-chan!!" Yumi wanted to hug Hotaru, but…

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Ouch, Hotaru-chi!!" Yumi rubbed her sore head that was shot by the baka-gun.

"Serve you right, never mess with the Queen." Hotaru replied.

"Naoki, Naomi, meet Aunty Yumi, she's the owner of this shop." Mikan said.

"Hi Aunty Yumi, I'm Naomi, and he's my twin brother, Naoki." Naomi introduced.

"Oh my god…"

**End of Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**Hehe! Cliffiee?? oh well, hope you enjoy this silly lil special epi..


	4. Partners! I smell LOVE

**Chapter 4  
**

"_**Hi Aunty Yumi, I'm Naomi, and he's my twin brother, Naoki.**__" Naomi introduced._

"_**Oh my god…**__" _

"…They are utterly beautiful!! Mikan, you're so lucky!!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Haha thanks Yumi-chan." Mikan smiled.

"So let me get this straight, Naoki is the male one, and Naomi is the female one. Am I correct?" Yumi asked.

"Yeap"

"And Naoki have crimson eyes as his right eyes and Naomi have crimson eyes on her left eyes? Or is it the other way round?" Yumi ask confusingly.

"It's the other way round." Mikan replies.

"Wow, if they have the same hair, same clothes and same hair color, I bet that no one can tell which is which." Yumi said.

"Who cares about that, they are my children, and that is all that matters." Mikan smiled.

"Okay, since I haven't seen in awhile, this meal is on me, don't hold back and eat as much as you want." Yumi winked at them.

"Haha, arigatou Yumi-chan." Mikan smiled.

"Ja!" Yumi danced out.

So Mikan ordered a fruit-salad with thousand island sauce and a honeydew juice. Natsume order a quarter-done black-pepper steak and a cup of hot coffee. Hotaru ordered a cheese-baked crabstick and a hot mocha. Ruka ordered a vegetable salad with tata-sauce and a watermelon juice. Lastly the twins ordered two set of kids set which consists of one orange juice, one dessert, and one plate of fish and chips per set.

(Tata-sauce is a kind of sauce that is similar to thousand island sauce)

After they ate their lunch, they decided to go for a walk in central town, Naoki and Naomi were awe struck by the shops and stall they saw, they saw many talking stuff animals, moving puppets and more weird stuff that they never saw before when they were outside of the school. They visited many store including the gadget store as Hotaru needed new supplies, as they continue, they saw a store in pink color with a long line of people lining up for it.

"Papa, what is that? Why are there so many people there?" Naomi asked.

"That, is your mother favorite shop, she always come here when she got a chance to come to central town." Natsume explained.

"Mama…MAMA??" Naomi was going to ask her mother about it but found her missing.

"Eh? Where did she go?" Naomi asked.

"There" Hotaru pointed.

They all sweat-drop as they watch Mikan walking towards the pink shop.

"Oji-san!" Mikan greeted.

"Oh my, am I dreaming? Is that you Mikan-chan?" the old man took out his glasses and cleans it before wearing it back.

"The one and only" Mikan smiled.

"Ah! Mikan-chan! How are you? It's been so long since I've met you, how long was it? 3? No. 4? Or was it 9?" the old man count.

"It's 8 years oji-san" Mikan said.

"Ah, it's been that long." The old man said.

"Oji-san, I want you to meet my family." Mikan said.

"Guys come here" Mikan signaled them to go to the store.

"Naoki and Naomi, this is the owner of this fluff-puff store." Mikan said.

"Konbanwa oji-san." Naomi greeted while Naoki just nodded.

"Nice to meet you child." The old man smiled.

"Oh, this two are my twins, and my husband is him." Mikan pointed at Natsume.

"Oh I know who your husband is, Mikan-chan, it's known by everybody, the savior of Alice Academy duo." Oji-san smiled.

"Ah, before I forgets, Oji-san I want 6 regular boxes of Fluff-puff." Mikan said.

"Ah, your appetite grew huh?" the old man said.

"Ah no, I as usual need 2 boxes, while my twins need one each, and the other two will be for Hotaru's children."

"O, please do wait for awhile." The old man went in to a room then came out with 7 box of fluff-puff.

"Eh, oji-san, I said I need only 6 boxes why did you take 7 boxes out?" Mikan asked confusingly.

"Oh, I'm giving you free for another one; take it as a reunion present." The old man smiled at Mikan.

"Arigatou"

So after they paid, they decided the go back to their house.

**The next day**

"Now kids settle down, we have 3 new students transferring here." The homeroom teacher, Yamada-sensei, she's currently 29.

"Eh, new students, I hope is all cute boys!" one of those "IT" wanna-be girls said.

"I hope is a cute girl" one of the guys said.

"Yeah me too" another one said.

"Now, now, be quiet. Come in please." Yamada-sensei said.

So after the teacher's instruction, Naoki, Naomi, Takumi and Kiyoshi walk in gracefully.

"Oh my god, they are like gods and goddess!" One of the boys exclaimed.

Many guys eyed Naomi with love-struck eyes and eyed Naoki and Kiyoshi with envious eyes. That same goes to the girls, they are all awe struck by Naomi's beauty, Naoki's coolness, Takumi's lovely eyes and Kiyoshi's charming smile.

"Hai, please do introduce yourselves." Yamada-sensei smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naomi Hyuuga, I have the Fire Alice." Naomi introduced, after that she launched a fireball towards the back of the class.

"I'd love to be friends with you people, but one wrong move you shall face the consequences." Naomi smiled.

_Devil in disguise! _The entire student thought.

"Naoki Hyuuga, Darkness Alice, take advantage of me and my sister, prepare to see your own grave." Naoki threatened.

"My name is Kiyoshi Nogi, I have the Lightning Alice." Kiyoshi smiled at the girls.

"Call me Takumi, I have the Foreseeing Alice." Takumi said.

"Now, to choose their partner. Who wants to be Naomi-chan's partner?" Yamada-sensei asked. Let's just say that teacher is asking a stupid question. Almost all the guys raised up their hands except for a guy with silky spiked red hair and tantalizing green eyes which wasn't paying attention and was now looking outside the window.

"Kisaragi-kun, you will be Naomi's partner from now on." Yamada-sensei said and finally, the boy turned and faces the teacher.

"Hn, whatever" after what he said he turned his head back to the window.

"Naomi-chan, he's Matsunaga Kisaragi, and please go and take a seat behind Kisaragi-kun." Yamada-sensei gestured.

"Sensei, call me Naomi is enough." Naomi smiled, well her smiled causes the whole boys population to blush.

"Okay"

"Now who wants to be Kiyoshi -kun's partner?" Yamada-sensei is fairly shocked by the respond as the entire female in their class was raising their hands except for a certain girl with silver hair which is now sleeping and her seat was just beside Kisaragi's seat.

"Sensei I don't need a partner." Kiyoshi smiled.

"But, Kiyoshi-kun…" Yamada-sensei tried to protest but it was no use.

"Sensei, you better listen to Kiyoshi's choice, you don't want to make him mad." Naomi smiled.

"H-Hai" Then Kiyoshi just walked away from the teacher and proceeds towards Naomi's table.

"Now who wants to be Naoki-kun's partner?" the teacher asked once again, and he got the same result as Kiyoshi.

"Can I choose my own partner?" Naoki asked.

"Sure, but make sure is a girl." Yamada-sensei said.

"I want that silver headed sleeping girl to be my partner." Naoki point at the girl while smirking, and that girl just woke up at the nick of time.

"Huh?"

**End of Chapter 4  


* * *

**Dear readers, i'm pretty pissed right about now, want to know why?? Because.... MY STORY UP TILL CHAPTER 3 HAS ONLY 15 REVIEW!! JUST 15!! -breathe-

Even the prequel of this special series, got more review each chapter...SO WHAT HAPPEN TO ALL MY READER!!??! PLEASE DON'T RUN!!!

-breathe-

Sorry that i've scream, i'm just a little frustrated, and hope you review..

Changes.

Thanks alot chris for noticing, sometimes writing Naoki and Naomi's name is kinda confusing.....*eyes swirling.*


	5. New Friends

**Chapter 5  
**

"_**I want that red headed sleeping girl to be my partner.**__" Naoki point at the girl and that girl just woke up at the nick of time._

"_**Huh?**__" _

The girl rubbed her beautiful golden eyes, as she woke up, and ALL the girls including Naomi gasped.

"A-Ano, Naoki-kun, I think you should rethink, that girl has the ice Alice." The teacher warned.

"So? My decision is final." Naoki glared at her.

"Hai. Now for the last new student, Takumi-kun, which student do you want as your partner?" Yamada-sensei asked.

"None, all of the girls are disgusting." Takumi smiled at the teacher then walked away.

"O-okay, now's a free period for you guys, I have a report to hand in. Oh, the three new students, you'll be in the Dangerous Ability, except Takumi-kun, you'll be in the latent ability group." Yamada-sensei said.

_BANG!_

"Rikka Kitsuryugi, I hope you won't lay your dirty hands on our prince Naoki. If you do, I, Himemiya Kaori, the Queen of the Alice academy shall make you pay." Kaori warned Rikka.

"Shut up slut, you're in no place to talk to me. You being the Queen of Alice Academy? Don't make me puke, there'll be only one Queen of Alice Academy after 8 years, it will always be Sakura Mikan, as known as the Hyuuga twin's mother." Rikka said in one-shot with an emotionless tone.

"Eh, you seem to know a lot about my mother don't you? Rikka-chan." Naomi smiled.

"Yes, she is my idol after the Alice war." Rikka smiled back.

"Don't you dare ignoring me, Kitsuryugi." Kaori fuming.

"What? You're not finished yet?" Rikka said.

"Oh no, she's doing a wrong move, very wrong move." Takumi mumbled.

"Let them be Naoki and Naomi want to set the stone and tell the class who is the one rule and who is the one being ruled." Kiyoshi said.

"Yes! What's so good about Mikan Sakura? All she does now is modeling and staying at home drinking her champagne and I bet she doesn't even care for the academy anymore. Mikan Sakura has left the Academy for 8 years obviously is way time to elect the new Queen, and I know it will be me!" Kaori said.

_Boom!_

Naoki has used his Darkness Alice to summon a pair of hand behind him and pinned Kaori on the wall and strangled her.

"Never insult my mother, what do you bitch know about her? Nothing. So don't go babbling about things that are not true about our mother!" Naoki hissed.

"Ki-kun, calm down, mother will be angry, although I'm angry about it too, well maybe more than a little. Ah, you have such beautiful pink hair, but it's an eye-sore." Naomi smiles while summon her fire Alice and burned Kaori's light pink hair.

"This is just a warning, Kaori Himemiya, speak ill of my friends and family, it won't be just your hair that will be burned." Naomi smiled as she signaled Naoki to release her.

_Thud_

"Ara, she collapsed, oh well." Naomi said and walk towards Rikka.

"Nice to meet you, Rikka Kitsuryugi, I'm Naomi, and that boy, as known as your partner is my brother." Naomi smiled at her while she gave out a rare smile to her.

"Nice to meet you too, Naomi Hyuuga." Rikka smiled.

"Wee! Kiyo-kun! Taku-chi! I got my first friend!" Naomi exclaimed as she ran to where they stand.

"Congrats Nao-chi!" Takumi pat her head.

"Congrats." Kiyoshi smiled at her.

_Bang!_

"Class is starting; students please take your seat." A middle-aged man with black hair and taking a wand and having a small frog hung on his shoulder.

"Ah, who is this old man?" Naomi said out loud.

"Lower down your voice Naomi-chan, he's Jinno, our strict maths teacher." Rikka explained.

"The girl behind Kitsuryugi-san, what are you doing there?" Jinno said.

Jinno eyes widen as he studied her features.

_Crimson and hazel eyes, black hair, it can be… _

"Hai?" Naomi asked.

"Girl what is your name?"

"Naomi Hyuuga" Naomi replied.

"Hmph, as I thought, you're that good-for-nothing, lazy Hyuuga's child after all, and I bet that your mother is that arrogant lady, name Mikan Sakura am I right?" Jinno smirked.

"Ara, why does it seems to me today everybody is testing my patience?" Naomi smiled as Jinno's pants went on fire.

"Ah!!"

_Splash_

One of the students with water Alice put out the fire.

"Jinno-sensei, if you wish not to die, I advise you to shut up, no matter how strict you are, you're just a pain in the ass in my eyes, and I bet you're math IQ is even lower than mine." Naomi looked at him with an emotionless face, while whole class burst into laughter.

"Why you!"

"If you do not wished for further humiliation, please do leave now, your frog face make me sick." Naomi said.

"You'll pay for what you did Naomi Hyuuga, mark my words." Those were Jinno's last words as he stomped out of the class.

"Ah, is this school full with idiot teachers like him?" Naomi stretched.

"Don't mind Jinno, he's the only idiot here." Kisaragi spoke for the first time.

"Ah, he finally spoke." Naomi said coldly.

"Don't underestimate me, I'm not as weak as the other students here, although I have to thank you for teaching that slut a lesson." He said coldly.

"Don't thank me, thank my onii-san." Naomi smiled at him as he blushes a little.

"Whatever"

"Anyway, what's your Alice?" Naomi asked.

"Curse Alice" Kisaragi said.

"Eh, quite cool." Naomi said.

_RRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG_

"Ah, it's lunch time." Rikka said.

"Ki-kun! We need to meet papa and mama at the cafeteria!" Naomi said.

"I know" Naoki replied.

"You guys want to follow us?" Naomi asked.

"Sure/Hn/Whatever" Kiyoshi, Takumi, Rikka and Kisaragi replied.

So the six people walk to the cafeteria together, all the girls were sending death glare towards Naomi and Rikka as they are now walking with the 'IT' guys. Man, news does spread fast.

So they are now seated in a big table that can fit 10 people.

xXxXxXxOxXxXxXxXx

"Natsume, have you got the news?" Mikan asked while walking to the cafeteria with Natsume.

"Yeah, we'll both be DA teacher, I wonder what happen to Persona." Mikan cupped her chin.

"Who cares about that bastard anyway." Natsume hissed.

"Well I do, he was the one that took me in to this academy." Mikan said.

"What? You didn't tell me that before!" Natsume said.

"Ah, don't tell me, Natsume, you…"

**End of Chapter 5  
**

**

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, was too tired, no idea why, but for my readers, i had to crawl away from my bed and come to the computer and update...so please do review.. hehe.....

-snooree-


	6. DA Class

**Chapter 6  
**

"_**What?! You didn't tell me that before!**__" Natsume said._

"_**Ah, don't tell me, Natsume, you…**__" _

"Natsume, are you jealous?" Mikan asked while smirking.

"No" Natsume replied as he pushed open the door.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu Mikan-sama, Natsume-sama." Everybody in the cafeteria stood up from their table and bowed to greet them except the table where the twins and the gang are sitting.

"I thought they got rid of that stupid 'Master-and-Servant' Rule?" Mikan whispers to Natsume.

"I don't mind if they don't, all you have to do is be my servant again." Natsume smirked.

"Don't get too cocky Mr. Hyuuga." Mikan replied as the step in the cafeteria.

"Ohaiyo minna-san, next time, please don't do that again, understood?" Mikan smiled at them.

"Hai!" Everyone in the café said.

"Mama! Papa!" Naomi called out.

"Ah, there they are." Mikan said as they walk towards the twin's table.

"Mama, Papa, Let me introduce you to my friends." Naomi exclaim excitedly.

"This is Rikka Kitsuryugi, she has the Ice Alice and she is now Ki-kun's partner." Naomi introduced.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Sakura, you've been my idol since the day you stop the Alice war!" Rikka exclaim.

"Nice to meet you too, Rikka-chan." Mikan smiled.

"Hn"

"This is Kisaragi Fujiwara. Curse Alice, my partner!" Naomi explained.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga." Kisaragi greeted them along with an emotionless façade.

"Nice to meet you too, Kisaragi-kun." Mikan shook his hand and smile at him.

"Hn"

"That's all!" Naomi smiled.

"Ah, then where is Takumi and Kiyoshi's partner?" Mikan asked.

"We have none, we decline teacher's offer." Kiyoshi said.

"Mama, papa, come closer." Naomi whispers to them.

"Hm?" both of them went closer to Naomi.

"_That girl, Rikka, is chosen by nii-san, as his partner._" Naomi whispers.

"_Ara isn't that cute, I sense something going around here._" Mikan grinned.

"_Is just a girl, that doesn't means Naoki likes her._" Natsume whispers back.

"_Doesn't Naoki act like his father. You said you didn't like me too when you first met me._" Mikan smirked.

"_That time you had my interest as the few girls that don't drool over the road I walk._" Natsume explained.

"_Hah! Admit it; you fall in love with me on the very first sight._" Mikan smirked.

"_Will you two just save the bickering for later?_" Naomi said in frustration.

"_I'll see how it goes, I have a feeling this girl will be the one._" Mikan smiled.

"_Why do I have a feeling that I'm wrong?_" Natsume asked.

"_Argh, dismiss._" Naomi rolled her eyes, as her parents sat back properly.

"Neh, Naoki, why did you choose Rikka-chan as your partner?" Mikan ask as she smiled at Naoki.

"Because, she looks weird, and I hate loud people." Naoki replied bluntly.

"Thanks for the compliment Mr. Hyuuga." Rikka retort sarcastically. (**AN: Mr. Hyuuga here is refering to Naoki.**)

"You're welcome." Naoki reply bluntly AGAIN.

"Tch"

So after the "peaceful" lunchtime, it's time for their ability-class period, where all the students are required to go to their respective ability classes, and surprisingly, Rikka, Kiyoshi, Naoki, Naomi, and Kisaragi is in the same class.

"Ah, this is unbelievable we're in the same class!! Except for Takumi though." Naomi exclaimed.

"Whatever, let's go in" Kisaragi said.

When the open their class door, they found it as too creepy, as it was dark and you could see nothing inside.

"Neh, Rikka, are you sure that this is Dangerous Ability? I even highly doubt that this is a classroom." Naomi said.

"Dangerous Ability has always been like that." Rikka said while Kisaragi and her are taking out their mask from their bag and place it on their face. Kisaragi's mask is black fox mask which cover his whole face, while Rikka's mask is a half-covered mask with red dragon design on it.

"Welcome new students to the Dangerous Ability class." A mysterious voice said.

"Who's that?" Naoki asked.

"Don't be afraid I'm just a soon-to-be retired teacher." The voice chuckled.

_Bang!_

The door swung open revealing two people one male one female, the male one has a black full-covered cat mask on his face, while the female has a white half-covered cat mask on her face.

"Ara, welcome back, Shiro-Neko, Kuro-Neko." The voice called out.

"I'm back, Persona." Shiro-Neko said.

"This will be your new D.A Ability teacher, Shiro-neko and Kuro-neko." Persona came out from the dark.

"Ara, Persona, since when you stop wearing your mask around?" Shiro-neko asked.

"Your question is not needed for me to answer. Now, for the new student, Naomi Hyuuga, your code name will be White-fox, Naoki Hyuuga, your code name will be Black Dragon and lastly, Kiyoshi Nogi, your code name will be Blue Tiger. Here's your mask." Persona threw the mask one by to them.

Naomi got her half-covered white fox mask. Naoki got his half covered with black dragon design mask and Kiyoshi got his blue dragon designed mask.

"That's all, dismiss, if you other dangerous ability student want to have training session please go to the training room." After what he said, he disappears in to thin air.

Suddenly, a plant whip that was launching towards Shiro-Neko burst in to fire, causing Naoki and Naomi to be shocked.

"Tsk tsk, secretly attacking your adviser is wrong, kid." Shiro-neko smirked.

"At least I know that this teacher is worth being my adviser." The boy out from the darkness, revealing his orange hair and gray eyes.

"Don't try your power against me, you will regret that. Even if you got enough power to defeat me, you still won't be let off so easily." Shiro-Neko grinned.

"Tch, what's your Alice then?" The boy asked.

"Let say I'm the queen of alices. I have EVERY alice." Shiro-Neko grinned.

"Tch, I don't believe you."

"Try me" Shiro-neko smirked.

The boy launched the first plant whip at Shiro-neko, but she froze it with ice. The second attack was stopped by the same element as the plant, which means it is stopped by her plant manipulation. The third attack was stopped by her nullifying Alice, and the last attack was stopped by her death Alice.

"Does that prove anything?" Shiro-neko said.

"Tch"

"Mama, must we wear this mask?" Naomi asked.

"Obviously, this is our very important mask."

"Mama?" Everyone asked excluding Kuro-Neko, Naoki, and Kiyoshi.

"You guys are quite slow even though I showed my main Alice." Mikan said then she took her mask off revealing those tantalizing hazel orbs.

"Mikan Sakura?!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

"And if she is Shiro-Neko, then, Kuro-Neko must be…"

**End of Chapter 6  
**

**

* * *

**So now i'm here updating earlier for you readers, because i need to go to china tomorrow for vacation, and here i am, so devastated, want to know why??

CAUSE MY FUCKING REVIEW FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WAS ONLY 4!! THERE'S ONLY 4 FUCKING REVIEWS!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY FUCKING STORY?? AURGH!!

And thanks for those lovely, loyal readers who stayed with me and review.

Oh, to one of my readers, you said why did i made this story only 7 chapters when i can make 10chapters or more? cause this is a special season, the sequel is coming, and this is a short drabble of how they got admited in school and all.

Pray I get more reviews this chapter. Thanks for this chapter's reviewers.


	7. Sparing and video

**Chapter 7**

"_**Mikan Sakura?!**__" Everyone exclaimed in unison._

"_**And if she is Shiro-Neko, then, Kuro-Neko must be…**__"_

"…Hyuuga Natsume!" everyone exclaimed.

"Took you guys long enough to figure this out." Natsume said as he took out his mask revealing those mesmerizing crimson orbs.

"Well, today's sparing pair will be following your code names. Got it?" Mikan announced.

"Ano, Auntie Mikan, I don't have a partner." Kiyoshi said.

"Ah, let's see, go spar with Natsume." Mikan smiled.

"Tch, why do I have to spar with him?" Natsume protested.

"Then you prefer to "spar" with me?" Mikan smirked.

"Bring it on" Natsume grinned back.

"Oh man, they never stop do they? But I wonder who will win." Kiyoshi shook his head.

"Nope, and that's what I love about my parents, they're always entertaining. But mama always wins." Naomi smile.

"Huh? Why?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I'll tell you when we go back to our dorm." Naomi smiled.

"Naoki, who do you think will win?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Mama" He replied.

Mikan grabbed Natsume's wrist and teleport him to western forest, to begin their fight.

"No rules and no string attached, got it?" Mikan said.

"You don't have to say it, _Polka-dots._" Natsume smirked, oh how he loves teasing his beloved wife.

"Damn I hate how arrogant you are." Mikan gritted her teeth.

"I'll take it as a compliment." Natsume said as he smirked wider.

"Tch"

Mikan quickly run towards Natsume as he still stood there with his hand in his pockets, while Mikan is launching a punch at him, when she's about 3 feet away, Natsume summons a ring of fire wall between them, that caught Mikan off guard, but luckily, she dodge them skillfully and landed on the ground on one knee.

"Damn it" Mikan cursed.

"Tsk tsk, gone weaker? My beloved wife." Natsume smirked.

"You wish." Mikan said as she stood up.

This time is Natsume that run towards Mikan, as he was going to use his leg to kick Mikan, Mikan blocked it with both of her hands, then after that, Mikan found an opening and punched Natsume's stomach with full force sending him to the trees.

"Whose gone weaker now, lover boy." Now this time is Mikan who smirk, while Natsume stood back on his legs and wiping of the blood on his lips.

"Tch"

Mikan levitate Natsume and pull him towards her, when they are 2 feet away, Mikan grabbed his collar and smack her lips on to hers, kissing him hungrily, and although Natsume is a little bit shocked by what Mikan did, he quickly recovered from it, then he embrace and her kiss her back. It wasn't an everyday chance that Mikan, his wife, kissed him. So after a few minutes of ferocious kissing, they finally stop.

"You know you can't win me, Natsume." Mikan smirked as she leaves his embrace and teleports away leaving her dumbfounded husband in the forest.

After recovering from that shock of 'what-did-just-happen', he finally noticed something.

"DARN IT, I'VE LOST AGAIN! MIKAN SAKURA HOW DARE YOU!!" Natsume screamed.

"Teehee, he always lose to that tactic, men will always be men." Mikan said while walking towards the school gate, with her white cat mask.

**Back to the twins  
**

"So can you tell me why your mom always wins over your dad?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Well…" Naomi was going to start.

_Bang!_

"I can answer that my dear son." Hotaru came in, while her hand holding a small little toddler girl.

"Hi Auntie Hotaru" Naomi and Naoki greeted her.

"Hn" Hotaru replied.

So after Hotaru sat down at Naomi's king sized bed. Oh, did I forget to mention, Naoki and Naomi's Special Star room are linked together due to Mikan's request, and yeah, they're special star because of their Alice, Intelligence and Attitude. But, Jinno has some problem with Naomi's attitude as they first time they met wasn't really pleasant.

"So, Auntie Hotaru I guessed that you know what happen?" Naomi asked.

"Of course, I'm not an Imai for nothing." Hotaru said bluntly.

"Mom, straight to the point, please." Kiyoshi rolled his eyes.

"Here" Hotaru took out a portable screen player.

"I've recorded what Mikan's tactic to defeat Hyuuga is." Hotaru explained.

So Hotaru on the player and played it.

**On the screen  
**

"_**No rules and no string attached, got it?**__" Mikan said._

"_**You don't have to say it, Polka-dots."**__ Natsume smirked, oh how he loves teasing his beloved wife._

"_**Damn I hate how arrogant you are.**__" Mikan gritted her teeth._

"_**I'll take it as a compliment.**__" Natsume said as he smirked wider._

"_**Tch**__" _

_Mikan quickly run towards Natsume as he still stood there with his hand in his pockets, while Mikan is launching a punch at him, when she's about 3 feet away, Natsume summons a ring of fire wall between them, that caught Mikan off guard, but luckily, she dodge them skillfully and landed on the ground on one knee._

"_**Damn it**__" Mikan cursed._

"_**Tsk tsk, gone weaker? My beloved wife.**__" Natsume smirked._

"_**You wish.**__" Mikan said as she stood up._

_This time is Natsume that run towards Mikan, as he was going to use his leg to kick Mikan, Mikan blocked it with both of her hands, then after that, Mikan found an opening and punched Natsume's stomach with full force sending him to the trees._

"_**Whose gone weaker now, lover boy.**__" Now this time is Mikan who smirk, while Natsume stood back on his legs and wiping of the blood on his lips._

"_**Tch**__"_

_Mikan levitate Natsume and pull him towards her, when they are 2 feet away, Mikan grabbed his collar and smack her lips on to hers, kissing him hungrily, and although Natsume is a little bit shocked by what Mikan did, he quickly recovered from it, then he embrace and her kiss her back. It wasn't an everyday chance that Mikan, his wife, kissed him. So after a few minutes of ferocious kissing, they finally stop._

"_**You know you can't win me, Natsume.**__" Mikan smirked as she leaves his embrace and teleport away leaving her dumbfounded husband in the forest._

**End of the play  
**

"Wow, Auntie Mikan really has her own tactic against her own husband, I wonder if she did that to all the time to the enemy…" Kiyoshi wondered.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Mom! Why did you do that for??" Kiyoshi growled at his mother.

"You're really an idiot like your father; Mikan only did that because she knows Hyuuga can't resist her seduction." Hotaru blew her baka gun's smoke away.

"Oh"

So Naoki and Naomi's life in Alice Academy starts, and who knows, many adventures and unpredictable feelings will be revealed. So remember this is only Special Chapters so remember to join Mikan and her family in the real sequel.

**End of chapter 7

* * *

**Arlo! so this is the last chapter for this special chapter, give me a review bout it, and i'll think how am i going put all my story pieces in my mind altogether..teehee..oh well, have fun waiting!


End file.
